


First Snow

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [7]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, OC: Jamie de Dios-Santos, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Hey, it's snowing!"
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 15





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! It's shorter but sweeter. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 7: “Hey, it’s Snowing!”**

* * *

It is a yearly tradition now for the Santos-De Dios household to take their holiday vacations in a new country. Now that both Justin and Josh could afford to, they’ve been able to get away for a few weeks every year in December before the new year comes in.

This year, their destination was London. They were able to rent out a small home for two weeks, and this year was more special than the last ones combined.

Mostly because this year, it’s their first Christmas with their adopted daughter, Jamie. 

“ _ Tatay _ , up!” She demanded, and Josh lifted her up with a smile as she placed the little star on their modest tree. 

“Good job, my  _ bibi,”  _ Josh said as he put her down. “Your papa’s going to love the tree.”

“You really think so?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Are you kidding? Your papa will love the tree no matter what,” Josh told her as he got down to her level. “And the fact that  _ you  _ decorated it this year? He’s going to love it even more.”

“What am I going to love even more?” Justin’s voice echoed as he entered the door. He stepped into the living room and his eyes widened at the tree. “Oh my…”

“I decorated it all, papa!” Jamie proudly told him. “But  _ Tatay  _ helped me with the star on top.”

Justin grinned. “It looks beautiful, and you did this for me?”

“Uh huh, because I wanted to surprise you!”

“It’s a lovely surprise, my little popcorn,” Justin told her as he pulled her into a hug and approached Josh. He dropped a kiss on Josh’s lips, who responded enthusiastically. “Thank you, too, my love.”

“Come on,” Josh then said, pulling them into the kitchen. “I made hot chocolate.”

* * *

They each had a mug of hot chocolate as they climbed up the stairs to the little attic they discovered. Since they stayed in this house, they’ve set up camp in the little attic with pillows and blankets, creating a cozy little nook for the three of them to stay in. 

“...and then your papa just kissed me, like that.”

“Wow,” Jamie breathed out as she leaned against her papa. “You kissed  _ tatay?” _

“Well, I had to,” Justin replied with a grin, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head. “He was dragging his heels in, so I got fed up with waiting and just...kissed him.”

“And I’m glad you did,” Josh pointed out as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

**“Hey, it’s snowing!”** Jamie suddenly pointed out, setting aside her hot chocolate to stare out the window. “Look,  _ tatay,  _ papa, it’s snowing!”

“Would you look at that, it is,” Justin remarked as Jamie then leaned back against his chest. “This is your first snow, baby, isn’t that exciting?”

“Can we play in the snow tomorrow?” she asked, looking up at her fathers. 

“Of course we can,” Josh replied, crawling towards them. He settled behind his husband who leaned into him. “In fact, we can do whatever you want tomorrow.”

“Really?” She asked, eyes wide.

“Of course,” Justin promised. “Anything you want, we’ll do tomorrow, and hopefully, the weather wouldn’t be too bad.”

Jamie hummed happily and they all fell quiet as they watched the snow just fall lazily out the sky. Josh’s heart grew with love for his family, and a tear slipped out his eye as he held his entire world in his arms.

“What are you thinking?” Justin murmured to him, and Josh shook his head.

“N-nothing, it’s just…” Josh breathed out, dropping his chin on Justin’s shoulder. “I’m just so overwhelmed...I can’t believe that I have you and that we both have Jamie... _ our _ little family.”

Justin smiled, leaning his head back so he could kiss Josh properly. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Justin then replied as they pulled away from the kiss. “And I love you both so much...it’s just so amazing to be here after all these years.”

They lapsed back into silence, their breaths mixing in the air, their little girl between them. Eventually, Jamie fell asleep, and Josh gingerly carried her so they could tuck her into bed.

“Good night, my  _ bibi,”  _ Josh whispered as he pulled the blankets to cover her, causing her to shift and snuggle the teddy bear closer. “Sweet dreams, and know that your papa and I love you so much, okay?”

He then walked back to the attic where Justin was clearing out the mugs, and they stopped and stared at each other.

“You know,” Josh began as he took some of the mugs to help Justin out. “I still can’t believe after all these years that we’ll be here, with this life.”

“Yeah, it’s so surreal,” Justin replied. He moved closer to Josh and pulled him in. “But, I can’t imagine life any other way.” 

They set the mugs down on the kitchen counter, and Josh pulled Justin back towards him. “Dance with me?”

Justin nodded, and they swayed together. There was no music, they were surprisingly uncoordinated, and the tiled floor was getting a bit cold.

But they both knew that they had each other, and their little one asleep upstairs.

And really, it was more than most people could ask for in a lifetime.

They would never trade it for anything. 

* * *


End file.
